Over
by stilljustme
Summary: Tag to "Le Grand Guignol" (1x15). Rebekah is tired of running. Elijah will never tire of protecting her.


Maybe it was the leftovers of what Geneviève had done to her, maybe it was the flood of memories breaking over her each time she looked at Marcel.  
>Maybe it was just the experience of thousand years together.<p>

"Get out of the way!" Klaus' voice betrayed the monster inside him, not the wolf but the hateful, bitter being he was, his soul – if they still had something like that, or ever had, which she had come to doubt in every vampire but Elijah – long darkened by the everlasting night around them.  
>"She's mine!"<p>

She always had been.

"Run." Elijah's voice was soothingly calm, and Rebekah knew he would fight for her, would die for her if Niklaus' madness could not be stopped. Elijah would protect her from everything, as he had promised thousand years ago. And Klaus would kill him.

Marcel's face appeared between her brothers and her, his lips talking about love and life and power. Things that never had belonged to her. Allowing one tear to run down her cheek, Rebekah forced the dream away.  
>She was tired of running. Tired of dreaming of the bits of happiness Klaus granted her if she behaved as he expected. Not anymore.<p>

"Rebekah." Elijah tensed, ready to attack the brother he had spent his whole life loving, asking forgiveness, caring for.  
>Marcel had betrayed her for immortality. Elijah was ready to give his up for her.<p>

"Always and forever." Rebekah waited till Elijah's glance met hers before she ran, in the blink of an eye before she could change her mind, towards Klaus.

The hybrid's confusion lasted just long enough for Elijah to race up with her, and as he shoved her out of the way the white oak-blade found his body. Dead on the spot, Mikael's eldest son fell down.

"Elijah!" Klaus was on his knees, turning his brother around, looking for a trace of life in the deep, wise, sad eyes. "Please. Elijah! Elijah!"

At his scream Rebekah broke down, her eyes filling with tears that would bring no relief, staring blindly at the worst nightmare she had ever had. It had come true.

"I didn't… I didn't want this." Klaus' voice was raw with tears, too, and a part from her wanted to reach for him and hold him, console him… she couldn't move.  
>"I would never want to lose you." He turned to Rebekah, holding his brother's upper body close, "I would have hurt him to get to you, I would have stabbed him, but I would never… I would never have killed him."<p>

"I know." She did. Hearing her voice as if it was some stranger's, Rebekah realized that Klaus loved their brother just as much as she did. Maybe even more.  
>"It wasn't you, Nick." Every word seemed to choke her, but it was nothing against the emptiness emanating from Elijah's eyes, claiming her limbs and her heart to a deathly cold. "It was my fault." Rebekah shuddered. "He died because of me. For me."<p>

"Whatever." Klaus clenched his teeth. The small part of her still caring about her life wondered how he could sit so calmly next to her, how it came his hatred seemed gone and she wasn't dead yet.  
>"I will need your help. We will get him back." He tensed, willed anger and energy to overcome his despair. For the first time in thousand years Rebekah understood why people – why Marcel - used to obey him, to admire him, to follow his commands – into death if need be.<p>

But this time, it wouldn't work.

"He is dead." Her own words broke her heart, but they were true. Every heartbeat aching, Rebekah moved forward to touch Elijah's lifeless hand. Elijah. Best of all of them, despite everything his siblings had thrown at his path. Only now the tears started to fall.  
>He had sacrificed himself for her, after all she had said to him. After all…<p>

"Rebekah." She winced as her brother's voice broke with despair, as anger and arrogance couldn't hold Niklaus up any longer. For the first time in over four hundred years he grabbed her free hand for support.  
>So often she had wished he was dead. So often she had wished she could help him.<br>Never as much as now.

She couldn't.

"We will never get him back, Nick. Never." 


End file.
